


Who do you love?

by TatianaMalfoy



Series: Music is my drug of choice [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bottom Tony Stark, Cheating, Explicit Language, F/M, I'm sorry Steve, M/M, Sad Ending, Songfic, Steve Rogers is an asshole, Takes place at the Avengers Compound, Tony Stark Cries, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Top Steve Rogers, i didn't mean to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaMalfoy/pseuds/TatianaMalfoy
Summary: Tony wonders what's going on with his boyfriend, Steve Rogers, and who is his new lover.This isn't beta'd so if you find any mistakes please let me know.Inspired by the song Who do you love by The Chainsmokers and 5 Seconds of Summer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0V1y2p1sgs





	Who do you love?

**Author's Note:**

> Neither the lyrics nor the characters belong to me. So enjoy!

*Found cigarettes in your Fendi coat  
Even though you don't even smoke  
Always changin' your access codes  
Yeah, I can tell you no one knew*

The brunette frowned as he picked up the pack of cigarettes that had fallen out of the jacket he was holding up. He bent down and grabbed the pack, his frown deepening when he opened it and saw that it only had two cigarettes missing. He slipped it into his pocket before folding the jacket over his arm and walking out of the room.  
“Here you go, babe!” he said as he handed the jacket to the blonde man that was waiting for him in front of the elevator.  
“Thank you!” the blonde beamed before putting a hand on the brunette’s back and guiding him inside the elevator.  
“Hey, Steve, uhm… Do you have anything to tell me?” the brunette asked his lover as he pressed the button for the common floor of their tower.  
“What? What you mean, Tony?” Steve asked him, his eyebrows almost meeting his hairline. “What are you talking about?”  
“I’m talking about this!” Tony said as he shoved the cigarettes in his direction. “Hadn’t we agreed that you try to stop smoking? This pack has just been opened! I know that the serum does a lot for you and can literally bring you back from the brink of death, but if I quit drinking for you, I was expecting you to do the same with your smoking for me. Tit for tat and all that shit, Captain!”  
Steve took the pack and brought it up to his eye level before he looked at Tony.  
“And I did, Tony. These…these aren’t mine!” he stuttered.  
Tony raised an eyebrow and looked at him disbelievingly. “Oh really?!? Then whose are they?”  
“Uhm…They’re…Uhm…They’re Nat’s. Yeah, Nat’s” he said, almost proud that he had come up with that answer so quick.  
Tony’s second eyebrow went up. “Since when is Nat smoking Camel Lights? And for the record, if they’re Nat’s, how did they end up in your possession?”  
“Uhm…I believe she mentioned something about promising Clint she would stop smoking or something.” Steve said as they exited the elevator and were met with a cacophony of noises coming from the living room.  
At that, Tony stopped walking, making Steve bump into his back. “What happened?” Steve asked him as he side stepped him.  
“You do know Clint is also smoking, right? Why would Nat hide that from him?!?” Tony asked Steve, looking as if he was trying to solve one of the world’s unsolved math problems.  
Before Steve could answer him, Clint came from around the corner, waving around something that to Tony looked like Steve’s phone.  
“Caaaaap! There you are! I’ve been trying to get into your phone for a while but I haven’t been able to! What’s your code?!?”  
“1970” Tony answered on reflex, without thinking about it or asking why Clint was so interested in Steve’s phone.  
“Wroooong!” sang Clint. “Want to try that again?”  
“What do you mean wrong? Gimme that, Barton!” Tony barked as he snatched the phone from his hand and quickly put in the code only to be met with the same message of “Try again” that Clint got.  
While they bickered about the phone, none of them noticed how pale Steve Rogers had become.  
Tony tried again the same code as Clint was rambling about what combinations him and Sam had tried to unlock the phone, all the while ignoring Steve’s desperate attempts of getting his phone back.  
“Why did you change your code?” Tony finally asked as he slapped away Steve’s hand for the third time. “You didn’t mention you changed your code. Not even in passing…”  
Steve rubbed the back of his head and shuffled his feet as he tried to come up with an answer. “I…uhm…I was trying to keep Barton from changing my ring tone as it’s what he was trying to do now as well, weren’t you, Clint?”  
Clint smirked. “Usually, yes. This time, no. Fury called and said he needed something from your phone and was asking for you. Since I thought I knew your code, I said I would get it for him without bothering you.”  
“Oh…And what did Fury want?” Steve asked as he saw on Tony’s face that he was getting ready to ask other questions. Steve could see the wheels turning and he didn’t like the direction in which Tony’s mind was heading. “Never mind!” he said and before Clint or Tony could say anything else, Steve had snatched up his phone and took the stairs to get to the conference room.  
“What crawled up his ass today, Stark?” Clint asked as they both turned and started walking towards the living room.  
“Did Fury really need something off his phone?” Tony asked as he sat down next to Natasha.  
“Fuck no,” Clint snorted. “I wanted to change his ringtone!”  
Tony couldn’t help but burst into laughter along with the rest of the Avengers. As he laughed, he couldn’t help but feel that something was wrong. The room did smell of Camel Lights, but the smell wasn’t coming from Natasha who was sitting next to him.

*Yeah, you've been actin' so conspicuous  
You flip it on me, say I think too much  
You're movin' different when we makin' love  
Baby, tell me, tell me*

“Not that I’m complaining, but what’s gotten into you?” Tony said as he was trying to catch his breath after their lovemaking.  
Steve looked adorably confused if Tony could say so himself. The only thing that he was missing was a tilted head and a moving tail.  
“I mean… I haven’t seen your face during sex in over a month…and contrary to popular belief, I’m quite fond of your face!” Even though his tone was teasing, Tony felt Steve instantly tensing and he stopped running his fingers up and down his spine.  
“What are you talking about?!? You’re exaggerating as always, Stark. Of course you’ve seen my face!” Steve said and it was his turn to feel Tony tense in his arms.  
Steve’s tone and accusation had Tony bristling as he moved away from Steve and pulled the sheets around him.  
“Oh really? When was that? When I was bent over in my lab? When I braced the shower wall? Or the door to our bedroom? Or the couch in our living room? The shower bench in the communal shower? The backseat of my car? You want me to go on?” Tony snapped. “As I said, I wasn’t complaining, you asshole, I was just curious where your new interest in the back of my head came from!”  
The only noise in the now quiet and tense room was the noise coming from Steve’s grinding teeth.  
“Again, I have no idea what you’re talking about, ok? If you were in the mood to fight, you should have said so before you had me fuck you into the mattress!” Steve snapped as he got up and started grabbing his clothes from the floor.  
Tony reared back as if punched. “You son of a bitch! How fucking dare you say that?”  
Steve turned around, red in the face and putting on his boxers. “What am I supposed to say when you complain about not being fucked right?”  
“Are you out of your tiny frozen fucking mind? When did I say that, you bastard?!? I told you twice that I wasn’t fucking complaining but that I was merely curious!” Tony yelled as he also got out of bed, but kept the sheets around him.  
“I don’t know what do you want from me, Tony.” Steve said as he put on his pants.  
“Right now, I don’t know either, Rogers. Enjoy the fucking couch, asshole!” Tony said as he walked around Steve and into the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him.  
He only let his tears fall after he turned on the shower and heard the bedroom door close behind Steve.

*Who do you love, do you love now?  
I wanna know the truth (whoa)  
Who do you love, do you love now?  
I know it's someone new  
You ain't gotta make it easy, where you been sleepin'?  
This shit is keepin' me up at night, just admit it  
Who do you love, do you love now?  
I wanna know, I wanna know who  
Keep switchin' your alibi  
Stutterin' when you reply  
You can't even look me in the eye  
Oh, I can tell, I know you're lyin'  
I wanna know, I wanna know who*  


“Where have you been, Steve?” Tony asks him when he wakes up to see his boyfriend climb into their bed for the first time in a week and a half.  
“I told you I would be helping Clint around the farm, remember?” Steve asked as he settled down in bed.  
Tony couldn’t help but notice his wet hair and smiled sadly.  
“Clint left on a mission a few hours after you left the tower and has yet to return, Steve. Fury sent him and Peter to London. There was no farm. So I ask again, Steve. Where have you been for the last week and a half?”  
“I was at the farm, Tony. Clint wasn’t there. But he asked me to do some things around there so it would hold up against the storms they announced.” Steve insisted as he took the book from his nightstand and started reading, not looking in Tony’s direction again.  
There was quiet for a few minutes, with only the noise of pages being turned filling the room.  
“Are you really doing this, Steve? Are you really going to lie to my face?” Tony whispered.  
Steve sighed painfully and closed his book. “I’m not lying to you, Tony. Where else do you think I was?”  
“I don’t know, Steve. What I do know is that you haven’t been sleeping at home in almost two weeks and you’ve been helping our team mate that has yet to return and confirm your story. Pretty convenient for you, isn’t it?” Tony said as he looked Steve in the eye. He could see the clouds gathering in Steve’s eyes and his heart hurt.  
“What do you want to hear, Tony? That I wasn’t at Clint’s? Fine, I wasn’t at Clint’s. I was in New York, I needed a break.”  
“A break from what? And if you needed a damn break, why not say so? Why not say Hey, asshole, I’m going under the grid for two weeks, goodbye. Why lie? And keep lying when I asked you about it?” Tony ranted, his hands flying around as he tried to comprehend when and how his relationship turned to shit.  
“I…I needed a break from everything, ok? I couldn’t do it anymore!” Steve yelled back as he sat up and got out of bed.  
“And you couldn’t even write a note with Be back soon, take care. I barely slept because I was so fucking worried about you, Steve. Do you get that?!?” Tony tried to make Steve understand his worry.  
“But I didn’t ask you to, did I?” Steve finally snapped back, not an ounce of remorse on his face as he took in Tony’s destroyed appearance.  
“Who is it?” Tony finally asked quietly after a few minutes of tense silence.  
“Excuse me?” Steve asked, confused as to why Tony wasn’t yelling at him anymore.  
“I’m done playing games, Steve. No more. Who is it? Who’s your new lover?”  
“I…I don’t know what you’re talking about, Tony. You’re making a big deal-”  
“Of fucking course I’m making a big deal out of the fact that you took me for a fool, Rogers. So don’t. Who do you love?” Tony yelled, his voice breaking in the end.  
“Tony…I-” Steve was interrupted again.  
“WHO?”  
The walls reverberated with the one word.  
“Bucky,” Steve finally whispered.  
Tony nodded his head, but was quiet for a while.  
“Tony, I’m so-” Steve started when five minutes passed and Tony had kept quiet.  
“Don’t you dare say you’re sorry. You’re not. You’re sorry you got caught. I want you gone by morning. Both of you.” Tony simply said as he got out of bed and walked out of the room, never sparing Steve a second look.


End file.
